


New Beginning

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Post Game, Promptioweek2017, prompt: in the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: And Prompto...he didn't know where or what he was doing.  After they collected Noctis' body and laid him to rest, the three of them parted again.  Like it was too painful to stay together without the Prince.  It was the same during the Darkness too.  Seeing them, being reminded of how he failed-It was too much to bear.





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Promptioweek2017  
> Day 1 Prompt: In the Light

Darkness. It stretched on and on. Even though he couldn't see a thing, Gladio knew that the darkness was shrinking around him, squeezing him. In the distance there was something. A light. Faint, but there. He pushed through, trudging through the dark as it tried to hold him back. Right before he could touch the light, he woke.

Gladio took a shuddery breath and sat up, rubbing his eyes at the sunlight hitting them.

He sat on the beach at soon to be new and improved Galdin Quay. Around him were people working, noises of hammers and chatter, as they attempted to fix the pier.

It was good work. Gladio liked being able to do something with his hands. He wasn't really cut out for the brainstorming Ignis was doing to get some sense of order in the New World. The world after Darkness. 

The world without Noctis.

Gladio grunted and stood, dusting sand from his back and shorts.

No, he was better off like this, like he was during that time hunting daemons and going place to place, so he wouldn't have to hear about if Noct was ever coming back or not.

Now though, without daemons to hunt, he had to distract himself with physical labor and the occasional hunt for beasts when they got out of control.

Gladio grabbed his water and took a swig before heading back to the pier, still lost in his thoughts.

Ignis, still in Lestallum, organizing the people left in Lucis. It was the best way for him to cope. When he couldn't take care of Noct anymore he just takes care of everyone. But he does it in Noct's name, for their fallen king. But Gladio knows he does it to fill that hole in his heart.

And Prompto...he didn't know where or what he was doing. After they collected Noctis' body and laid him to rest, the three of them parted again. Like it was too painful to stay together without the Prince. It was the same during the Darkness too. Seeing them, being reminded of how he failed-

It was too much to bear. 

It still was.

Gladio smiled though, taking the wooden steps up. Prompto was probably still hanging around Hammerhead, maybe learning a thing or two from Cid and Cindy. He always like tech and cars, surely he'd find solace in that. Maybe he's still taking pictures too. Getting up at sunrise to capture it, the parting gift from Noctis they would never take for granted again. Gladio knew he thought about it too much. Thought about him too much. 

It's been 8 months, maybe he could stand a quick visit to Hammerhead soon. Just to see...just to know. A quick visit. Gladio had regretted not visiting more back then but it was hard to see him like that. Pale, empty, smile too cold and thin. It wasn't Prompto and all Gladio could think was that he failed him too.

He sighed and shook his head, walking into the unfinished part of the restaurant's dining room. Further back a group of people had gathered, Dino giving orders for the evening, most like. After he accidentally stabbed his hand, twice, the group decided he should just supervise.

Gladio ran a hand through his hair, about to pull it back, but something caught his eye.

It was bright. He had to blink a few times to focus but there, where the crowd dispersed to start on their tasks, was Prompto.

Gladio barely registered the white tank top and long red shorts. Instead his gaze was drawn to his face, lips turned up in an easy a grin. A real one. The patch of hair on his chin was still there and he couldn't bring himself to think about teasing him for it. There was life in Prompto's eyes and he was-

"Beautiful." Gladio whispered to himself. And at that moment, the sun shining behind the blonde making him brighter than anything, Gladio knew that was where Prompto was meant to be.

In the light.

Prompto looked away from Dino, seeing Gladio and his smile only grew.

Gladio had a lot of regrets but he wouldn't let this be another one. He picked up his tool belt and smiled back, forcing his feet to move.

"Hey, big guy. Heard you guys needed some help-uh?"

Gladio didn't stop until his arms were around the blonde, holding him close. The whistles and jeers were ignored and after a moment of being tense, Prompto finally relaxed and returned the hug.

"Missed you too, Gladdy." His voice was low and spoken against Gladio's chest.

The only answer he gave was a shaky exhale and pulling Prompto closer. 

He set his sight on the sun and made a silent promise.

'I'll keep him safe. I'll do this right.'


End file.
